Who would you choose?
by class of 08
Summary: Jen has had a crush on Emmett since the first day she saw him in school. But he has Rosalie and she know she would never leave her she was beautiful. But one day he talks to her and they become friends and things start to change. Will he leave Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**I do know own anything that is in the twilight saga, they all belong to Mrs. Meyers. I just own the character I made and the plot. **

**This is my first, this story kind of just came to me last night when I was thinking about Twilight, It my first one and I hope all of you like it and would like to know what happens because I know I want to know. Thank you and enjoy!**

I looked at him from across the room, examining his whole body. Looking at every detail of his face. He was pale white, with golden colored eyes. Just enough hair to cover his head. He was tall , maybe about 6'0 with a big muscular body. And a very strong chin like he can eat up a raw bear with his bear hands.

" Looking at Emmett again" my friend Tory said to me. It liked he looked at her when said that because in a second he looked my direction. I quickly looked away. " But he is with Rosalie and he will never any attention to me". I looked down and started paying attention to the teacher. I have always had a crush on Emmett since he came to this school 2 years ago. Once I saw him I knew he was the right guy for me but I never dared to go up to him. Plus he had a girlfriend Rosalie, actually more like wife, they lived together. All of the Cullen were practically married. Emmett with Rosalie, Alice with Jasper , and Edward and Bella. I remember seeing them the first day of school, all the girls were dieing to be with each guy but then soon found out that they had their partners already.

" Come lets go" my friend Tory said to me. Class was over, I got up from my chair and left the classroom. " So what are you doing this weekend?" my friend asked me. " I am staying at home, maybe do some homework and read" " Your so lame, why don't you go out anymore, what happen to my friend Jen, that was always out and crazy" she said to me. " That girl is gone and she is not coming back." Last year I was a party machine, I was always at every party and doing stupid things. But then my mom died and after that, I have been working on what she wanted me to do with my life and I been studying very hard to get into a good school, to make her proud.

We got to the lunch room and there he was again , only this time with his all his family. I saw that his brother Edward was talking to him, and as soon as I made my way in they both looked at me. I looked away and sat down. Why did they both look up at the same time." He looking at you" Tory said, I picked my head and looked at him, we meet eyes and started at each other, then for just a second I saw him smile at me with his warm eyes and then looked away and continue talking to his brother.

During the whole way home from school all I can do is smile. I could not believe what had just happen. He had never smiled at me before, the past 2 years. Never did I think that they would come. I got home and then started on my homework. It was about 6:00 when my day got home from work. " How are you young lady?" he asked me. " I am fine just finishing some homework" I said to him. " Well I am going to cook us some dinner, you keep on doing what you were doing". Since my mom died my dad has been cooking. He actually really good at it. He use to have a cooking job when he was in college so he brought that knowledge on making dinner for us every night. I finished my homework and then ate with my dad, watched some TV and then got ready for bed.

I laid in bed that night thinking about his smile, and his warm golden eyes. Why did he had to be with her? She looked like a bitch and didn't care about him. I mean she is beautiful, who wouldn't want to Be with her. He would pick her over me any day. I fell asleep thinking about him.

The next morning I got up and decide to put my hair in curls. I wore a black shirt and some skinny blue jeans. With some flats. I did my make up and got my things. I don't know why I fixed my self, part of me just wanted to look nice and the other I wanted him to look at me. I got into my car and drove to school. I searched for his car to see if he was at school already. There it was the, his jeep. Him and his family all had nice cars. They had money, there father was a doctor. Doctor Cullen was a nice men and hot just liked his adopted children. Even thought they were all adopted they all had the same pale white, skin and the same golden eyes like some how they were all related in a way. Every time I would get sick in the middle of the night and had to be taken to the hospital, Doctor Cullen would always attend me.

I got to Spanish class and sat down. " Hey" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw.

**Ok I hoped all of you liked it, this is my first story. I already have the half of the second chapter done. I am going to put it up if the first chapter gets reviews. I am trying my best, please leave reviews and tell me what you think and if you would like for me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the twilight characters just the one I made up and the plot.**_

_**Thanks for everyone that has added me my story as their Favorites and in alert. Here the first chapter in Emmett's point of view and I also added chapter 3 for those that just want to move on see what happened after Emmett said hi to Jen.**_

_**Emmett's Point of view**_

I was sitting in English class bored as always. I mean school was sometimes entertaining, I always knew the new gossip because I could hear everybody so clear and plus humans were so interesting to watch. '_lets go hunting' _I said to Edward in my mind. My brother Edward could read mind, everyone minds actually . Expect Bella his wife, when she try to not have her shield around her he gets to hear her thoughts. That was Bella power, she has a protected shield over her which was pretty sweet. Alice my other sister could see the future and Jasper her husband can control your emotions. My Rosalie was just beautiful and I was strong. We were all vampires and had our own coven with Carlies and Esme. We don't drink human blood we survive from the blood of animals.

"

Looking at Emmet again" I heard someone say. I snapped my head up and saw that it was Tory. "But he is with Rosalie and he will never pay attention to me". What did Jen mean I never will pay attention to her.' _Does she want me to be her friend?' _I asked Edward. " No" Edward said to me. What did she want? Did she like me or something? I was confused, Edward had to tell me what she was thinking. '_we will talk after class' _I said him.

Class ended and me and Edward started off to the lunch room. " So, what was she thinking?" I asked him. " She likes you" Edward said to me. I was not surprised, she wasn't the first but most girls here already knew I was with Rosalie and knew that they had no chance against her. " How should I let her know I am not into her just go up to her and tell her I don't like her" I said to Edward. " She will her really hurt if you just go tell her like that, and Jen is a sweet girl she had gone through allot, at least try to be her friend". Edward was right just about a year ago she had lost her mom and since then she doesn't really talk to anyone just Tory.

We got to the lunch room and then sat down. My brothers and sister went to get something to eat and I stay with Edward talking. " So what do I do? just talk to her and be her friend?" I said confused. I never talked to anyone that wasn't my family. " Yea try to, she coming" he said to me. I lifted up my head and saw her come in, she caught me looking at her I turned to Edward. "Don't tell Rose anything ok, I don't want her to chop my head, and kill the poor girl" . Edward laughed. I looked to where Jen was sitting and looked at her.

Then I heard her Tory say to her that I was looking at her. She looked my way and we met eyes, she was actually very beautiful, her brown eyes and black long hair really suited her. She didn't wear that much make up anymore since I first came. She dressed different now too. She just had Jeans and a t shirt. Before, her and Rosa were the best dressed in this school. But since her mom died ,it like she became a different person. We were stilling looking at each other and then I smiled at her. " She freaking out right now" Edward said with a laugh " Shut up" I said to him. It felt nice to know that Rose wasn't the only girl in the school to like me.

" UNCLE EMMETT!" I heard from my little niece Reneesme when I got home from school. She was Edwards and Bella's child.. Bella was still human when she got pregnant with her. If Edward had not changed Bella into a vampire after she had the baby she wouldn't be with us right now. I picked her up from the ground and gave her a bear hug. She was about to turn 2 but looked like a six year old already. I put her down and she ran to the other greeting them the same way.

"Ugh Jacobs here" Rose said when she smelled the sir. Jacob was Reneesemes kind of boyfriend you can say. Jacob is a werewolf and when they know they have found their true love they imprint on them. And that what happened with my niece he imprinted on her as soon as he saw her the first time she was born. I said hi to Jacob and then went to Edward room to see if he was there.

I knocked on the door " Ready to go?" I asked him. Bella answered the door " Do you mind if I come?" she asked me. " Of course not little sis" I said hugging her tightly " lets see who can put down a bear faster" I said to her. ": Deal" she said.

We went hunting all night until 5 in the morning , Bella won AGAIN! When we were back home I did the homework for school and then just waited until school started. I started thinking about Jen and thinking if I should talk to her today. I heard Edward come in my room " Yea you should at least try" he said to me. Yea I think I will. Rose came inside the door and I was hoping she didn't hear anything. '' I am not going to school today because me and Esme are going to get some stuff for Reneeseme party" she came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to me running my hands around her body. " I am going to miss you" I said to her " How long are you going to be gone?" I asked her.

" Maybe three day, Esme wants to get some stuff from everywhere in California, I am going to miss you too, I will try to come back as soon as possible" she said to me. " Ok " I said giving her one last kiss. Bella and Alice ended up going with her too, all the guys stayed home.

It was already 7:30 when I looked at the time. " I am taking my car" I said to the others. " I will go with Edward" Jasper told me. I got into my jeep and went to school. I parked and went to my first class Spanish. I had it with Jen so I decided I would talk to her today. I saw her come in, I waited until she was seating down and went to sit behind her. " Hey" I said to her. She turned around and looked at me like I was some kind of freak.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own anything of twilight, but I do own Jen and the plot.**_

_**Hope you guys like please review**_

_**Jen POV**_

I looked at him and didn't know what to say, trying to figure out if Emmett had really said hi to me. " Um.... hi" I said with a little confused. " So did you do your homework?" he asked me. He is asking me for my homework no wonder he was talking to me.

" yea did you?" I ask him shyly. " Yea I did, you want to check if we have the same answer". So he really was just talking to me and not wanting my answer. " Sure" I answered back. We went over our homework together before class started, we both had the same answer so I guessed we did it right. When class began we stopped talking and Mr. Martinez started collecting the homework.

When they bell rang I started to get my stuff. " Um do you mind if I walk you to class?" he asked me. What was this? Why did he want to talk to me out of no where now. Should I take the offer I said to myself. Hell yes I thought to myself. " That would be cool". I wanted to ask him why did he just talk to me, when before he wouldn't even look at me.

" So" I said trying to start up conversation. " How are you?" he asked me. " Your know about what happen with your mom and all" he said to me. He heard about that, I hated talking about my mom it would always make me all sad and want to cry. " I am doing better, I go and see her every Saturday and take her flowers" I said to him. Why had I just told him that? Only my dad and Tory knew, and now him. " Well that very sweet of you" he said to me. " Yea thanks" I said. At this point I felt that I was about to die. I wanted to scream and jump with joy but I tried to control myself. We got to my class " Um I will see you later" I said to him . " Yea sure" he said and smiled and walked away.

During all math I thought I was going to die, just walking with him made me happy. What would his girlfriend say? I hoped no one would go and tell her. Class ended and I started walking towards English where I would see him again. He was sitting next to where I would sit. I went to my seat and sat down. " Hey" I said to him. " Hey, how was your class?" he asked me. " Boring " I said back to him. " I really hate math, I try to learn it and study but it like me and math don't click" I said to him with a smile.

" Well if you want I can maybe come over sometime and tutor you if you want, maybe it would help if you have someone with you to help." Did he just say he would come over my house and tutor me, and we will be alone and hang out you can say. I didn't know what to say, he looked at me waiting for my answer " Yea that would be nice" he said to him. " Ok well I will get there after school" he said to me. " Ok I will be waiting". We sat quiet for the rest of the class. I was re running the conversation over and over again in my head. Did he and Rosalie break up? Because I sure as hell know she would be mad if he came over. Well it didn't matter, he was just tutoring me and nothing else.

_**I hoped you guys like it, please review and I will be putting up the next chapter maybe tomorrow. I have a lot of time right now since I got out of school already and while I am in work I write this. Hope you guys like and please please review = )**_


End file.
